The present invention relates to a method for the formation of foundry core blocks, such as, for example, used for obtaining blocks for engines or other machines, wherein an optimum coupling is achieved between the several cores making up the block, without the risk of a deviation in dimensions, and in a quick, simple and fully efficient operative process can be obtained.
As is known, in order to obtain foundry elements it is necessary to use molding cores, made from a combination of sand and binder material. In many cases, for practical purposes, dependins from the configuration of the core to be obtained, the core is divided into a plurality of parts made separately or independently and which will subsequently be coupled to form a single block, with the final configuration of the molding element.
In practice, according to current technology, and after obtaining the single cores, same are coupled by means of an adhesive which is applied to their respective contacting surfaces. An automatic line for making the blocks of cores for engine blocks has been suggested by applicant, which line includes, amongst other elements, a handler which displaces the individual cores from a machining tool to a piling table, on which acts an adhesive applying machine consisting of a truck which penetrates into the field of action of the piler and is provided with a series of nozzles for coupling of the cores in order to form the final block.
This solution, however, affords the following problems:
The application of the adhesive generates certain problems.
It requires a perfectly controlled application and quantification, for otherwise part of the adhesive extends to the outside of the block and is disintegrated when it comes into contact with molten metal upon subsequent use of the core block with the formation of pores.
The adhesive must be applied quickly and in abundance, in order that the piling process is sufficiently quick.
An excessively thick layer of adhesive may affect the dimensions of the block of cores as a whole, such that the block would not comply with the necessary tolerances required therefor.
Other means are also used for coupling or packing the cores, the more conventional means being those which make use of threaded braces and metal bands, amongst others. Obviously, these systems for coupling or packing imply a considerable loss of time, as well as being awkward and complicated.